The Promise
by Yume Lullaby
Summary: A promise to stay together, even in a different life.
1. Default Chapter

I dont own Inu Yasha ._.  
  
What if Kikyou was never killed. Naraku was never born. Inu Yasha turned into a human that day. Kikyou and Inu Yasha lived happily. They promised to be together forever. Even in different lives. The promise kept by two people.  
Two people stand next to a tree. Who are they, what are they.? A girl cried out. Promise we will be together forever. one of the shadowy looking characters said. A girl about 15 woke up screaming. WHAT WAS THAT!!.. She gentle held her head on her hand. It was that dream.. That dream i see every night. What does it mean.  
  
Hi im Kagome Higurashi. I just turned 15 last week. I have lately been going crazy over these tests. Todays the last day and i will finnaly be able to relax. KAGOME!! Breakfast!.. Oh, Okay mom. Kagome walked down with her backpack in one arm. Wow it smells delicious mother. Im sorry i couldn't help out this morning. "Oh, dont worry its fine." Her mother said with a smile. Kagome ate her breakfast fastly and put her dishes in the sink. Im going! She walked out slowly looking at the sky.  
  
Escuse me miss. Is this the Higurashi shrine.. Kagome turned around. Oh, yes it is. I knew it. I finally found you. WHAT??? Found me?? WHO ARE YOU!! You dont remember do you..?? Okay mister your creeping me out. Kagome ran away paniced. Oh, great she thinks im some pervert now. I was just over excited. The Boy sighed.  
What a creep, but for some reason i felt as if i knew him. I wonder who he was?? Maybe a childhood friend. Ohwell. Kagome walked into class and put her books next to her desk.  
  
The teacher came in. Class I bet your all happy that today is the last day of testing, but we have a new student today. He said he has already tooked his tests, so we dont have to t¤FVähim. Please introduce yourself..  
  
Oh, my god its him. Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Im Inokku Egami. I just moved from Kobe. Its nice to meet you all.  
  
Theres a empty spot by Higurashi. Go sit there and lets start the tests.  
  
Inokku walked to the desk and whispered hi to Kagome. Kagome looked away.  
  
Okay, lets begin..... Now!  
  
Everyone started to working hard. The bell rang meaning the tests were all over.  
  
Kagome can we please walk home together?? Uh.... Kagome started thinking to herself. What is he planning. Kagome gave a slight smile. Umm Sure why not. Both them headed out the gate and started to walk home.. Im sorry about this morning.  
  
Oh, its okay....  
  
I was just excited, do you not remember anything... Kikyou.?  
  
WHAT??? Who's Kikyou. Im Kagome!...  
  
Your both. You are a girl i made a promise to. Kagome shuddered.. What was this promsie?? The promise was. We stay together even if we were in a different life time.. Kagome suddenly came to a stop.. The... Dream.  
  
well thats the begining. I hoped you all liked it. '_' please review if you like ^_^ or have any good ideas you would like to share. 


	2. Dream

Kagome stood there trembling at what the boy had said. She looked at her hands shaking from the scared feeling. She couldn't believe her dream had come to life. "The promise," she said over and over in her mind. She look at the boy with dark black hair. Kagome felt as if she had lost her love life forever. " Ino...kku get away from me!" She shouted.  
  
"Kikyou, please calm down," he said softly trying to calm her down.  
  
" Get away from me," Kagome cried and screeched. You come in here saying you are the one I made a promise to. I never did such thing to anyone, I do not even have a boyfriend to do that too. You can not say I am sup post to be with you when I do not even know you at all. Kagome turn her face as the tears dripped down to the ground.  
  
" Please I never meant harm, I'm just happy I found you," Inokku said still working on calming her down.  
  
Kagome turned her head to him showing her teary red eyes. " Just leave me alone." Kagome turned away and ran off.  
  
Inokku stood there emotionless. " I'm such an idiot I was thinking," He snarled at himself. He turned away and started heading home. He noticed a sprite can sitting on the ground and began kicking it around. He finally reached home throwing the can away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up the next day, still rather shooken and sad. " I was out of line, I'm such a baka," she repeated to herself many times. She walked over to her dresser pulling out her school uniform and slipped it on. She brushed her hair look back and forth to make sure her tears were gone. She headed down the stares smelling the delicious food in the air. " Mom it smells great, but I have to eat fast this morning today is my last test."  
  
" Good morning dear and that is fine with me, but clean your plate before leaving." Her mom said.  
  
" Okay I will," Kagome said with a smile and sat down. She began chowing down. "This taste, so good!" Thank you momma. Kagome stood up and walked to the sink washing of her dishes. I am going mom see you later this evening. Kagome put her shoes on and grabbed her school bag and headed out the door. She looked around at the temples beautiful surroundings and walks up to the big tree. " Please let me do well on my test today, so I can pass," Kagome bowed her head while saying a prayer.  
  
" Do you do that for every quiz," a boy said with a chuckle.  
  
Kagome glanced over he shoulder seeing Inokku. " What are you doing here," she shouted!  
  
" Look I came to apologies, I was a major ass and I was not considering what you might have thought about all of this," He said apologetically. I came to walk you to school to protect you incase something weird happens.  
  
" Do you know something I do not know," Kagome questioned?  
  
" That is for you to find out," He said.  
  
" Ugg, your a freak like the rest of the guys that hit on me," Kagome shrieked and walked down the stairs ignoring him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen to them what is the mystery something going to happen X_X owell you can wait XP till I get the ideas all together ^_^ sorry it took so long to write and stuff, writers block X_X and summer school ;_; 


End file.
